


The Mating Drive

by AngelTalion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Naruto & Kyu 'working' together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con (maybe?), mild blood-scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was for Sasuke to have some time away from the band of misfits he was currently working with to rest and sort himself out. That was the plan, you'd think at this point he'd learn that no matter what his plan is, Naruto will inevitably make a mess of it. This time its not just his plan Naruto makes a mess of, it's Sasuke himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mating Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was PWP jus written for down and dirty smex of it all. XD Gotta love how hot these two are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH THOSE WHO DO. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION. THIS FICTION IN NO WAY REPRESENTS CANON.

Thank you Moodysavage for the lovely BETA read and words of inspiration to post! :-) Without which you all might not have gotten to read this.

Has come to my attention I did not list all of the WARNINGS this needs! So please BE WARNED this story contains:  
Anal, biting, dub-con, cursing, mild anthro (knot on Naru's cock); mention of blood from bites & scratches; NARUSasu

888

Mating Drive

Sasuke had heard the rumors but not heeded them. The Jinjuriki had managed to tame the beast within. He now carried the strength of their combined chakra and was much more than a force to be reckoned with. Some had even told of the shinobi carrying demon characteristics. As they moved forward, clashing once more, Sasuke snorted. From what he could tell Kyuubi was in no way tamed, it was far worse. He was alive and kicking and Naruto was hungrily tapping into the source of power trapped inside him. Slitted blue eyes were now rimmed in an animalistic fashion. The deepening of his facial scars and the elongating of his nails and K-9’s showed the depth of their combination.

Naruto had always been strong and fast, but Sasuke’s head still rang from the place where his temple had cracked against the hard wood of the table in the small cottage where Naruto had finally tracked him down. Sasuke had just needed a break, twenty four hours of peace alone from his team but it would spell the end of his life. His death at the hands of the boy. No the man who was his best friend. He waited from where he was pinned. The scent of metal was no shock, kunai clean easy and quick. It was so Naruto. Of course the Dobe would show kindness even now.

Sasuke gasped when a thick ridged male length pressed into his cloth covered but admittedly shapely ass. Choking as Naruto began to rut against him, using the valley of Sasuke’s ass as one might use their hand to seek his own gratification. The Uchiha heir couldn’t find it in himself to struggle.

What. The. Fuck?

He couldn’t quite grasp what it was the Dobe was doing. The feel of the kunai releasing his belt however did bring the revenger back to reality and away from the heady draw of pleasure Naruto’s rocking hips were bringing to his body. He struggled to release his arms, testing for weaknesses then to his own complete dismay he whimpered. He whimpered because Naruto snarled. A warning, a warning of complete disapproval and the sound sent despair through Sasuke’s veins.

Once the raven haired boy stopped struggling, Naruto released his wrists and tugged down the pants which were hanging to Sasuke’s hips for all they were worth. He heard the soft rustle of the material pooling on the ground. They both held their breath, Sasuke unsure of what would come next and in the back of his head truly praying he was not about to have his first experience of dry gay sex.

Thoughts fled when the blunt tip of the head of his Dobe’s cock rubbed along the crack of his cheeks. Without considering the invitation, Sasuke spread his legs allowing better access for his attacker. Naruto cooed encouragingly, sliding slick with sweat over Sasuke’s now bare back. Where the hell did my shirt go? At that moment he didn’t care as much as he should because of the tongue outlining his shoulder blades. That felt too hot; too good. It really shouldn’t feel that good to feel the naked body of his best friend over him, making the most delicious noises of pleasure as he rubbed his overly slick cock between his wide open ass cheeks.

“Ahhh… Ahh Naru… Naruto… sto… stop.” He whispered out, one part of his mind shocked at the amount of cum leaking from Naruto, enough to wet Sasuke as if he himself were slick naturally. “Oh Kami-sama… oh fuck!” He gasped, arching high as Naruto found purchase. The cruel blades of his claws helped create a violent hold on Sasuke’s hips and ass, sending rivers of blood that dried shortly after they were made down Sasuke’s thigh. The scent however only invigorated Naruto who thrust completely into his molten depths.

“Mine.” He growled the words. Then pulling back he thrust home once more, rocking the table with force. Purring when Sasuke widened his legs once again, offering that pale perfection up to Naruto in acceptance. His hands became gentle and his tone a soothing guttural mix of coos, purrs and growls. They belied the animalistic force with which Sasuke’s lower half was being abused. The overly thick length pounded into Sasuke and the raven found himself in a state between bliss and revolution at the way his body submitted so readily to Naruto.

Twisting his hips up, Naruto’s fangs gleamed in the natural light and from over his shoulder Sasuke saw a mirror in the corner. He could see the raw animal in the blond man’s body. Whether it was the look in Naruto’s eyes or how he found his prostate which was now being relentlessly sought and pounded. Whispering into the Uchiha’s delicate ear, “You’re mine Sasuke.” Then a vicious fanged bite ripped flesh with the intent to scar.

The rapid animalistic thrusts only increased in pace. They sent Sasuke rocketing. His throbbing member, hot and leaking, bobbed in the warmth of the air. It was suddenly gripped in the overly extended claws of Naruto and stroked to fruition. Panting Sasuke whined. He had come but still his body rocked with Naruto’s unfulfilled need.

No. Fucking. Way. … It’s GROWING! Oh Kami, it’s getting bigger. No, what is he… UGH! FUCK.“FUCK FUCK FUCK NARUTO! DOBE’S TOO… UHHHG.” He grunted then fell limp into the table as another orgasm rocked his frame, Naruto’s scalding seed stimulating his already over sensitive prostate. Naruto fell over him purring in contentment. He was relaxed. He was smiling like a Dobe. A complete Dobe with a death wish. Sasuke attempted to move and to his complete shock was met with a violent and disorienting slam into the table and the knowledge that he was going nowhere. Sasuke Uchiha had been knotted like a bitch to her mate and they would likely stay like that until Naruto was finished with him.

Control over Kyuubi my ass. LITTERALLY MY ASS.“BED. Dobe. I need a bed. This fucking hurts.” He was growling now himself in discomfort. He got a simple grunt in acknowledgement but with some disturbingly easy manipulation Sasuke was turned so that Naruto’s knotted cock stayed fully lodged in Sasuke’s abused hole. He did it with such ease that Sasuke and Naruto would be having discussions about just how frequently Naruto found himself cock knotted with others. Once on the bed Naruto wrapped around him, surrounding the naked and overly marked Uchiha in his scent.

“MINE. Sasuke you are Mine.”

Sighing, the Uchiha wondered for a moment what would currently work for the argument. “Yes, Dobe.” It was enough. Naruto slept soundly knowing Sasuke would be going nowhere with his cock knotted that deep in his ass, at least not if he wanted to walk out.

8888

A/N: I haven't decided if this is a one shot or to do more. This one might be done just in its smut filled glory. LOL

I hope you enjoy this one! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK and let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on 6/25/2011


End file.
